An Unlucky Case
by Providencelover
Summary: Syd helps a patient with a bad situation at home. This is part one of a series. please r/r


An Unlucky Case   
By: Providencelover   
  
Summery: Syd helps a patient with a bad situation at home.   
  
Note: A new vet has been hired at the clinic. Jim is still out of work. Robbie and Tina's wedding is just around the corner. Syd and Joe are still together.   
  
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Syd is sitting at Social Services waiting to see a patient.   
  
Clerk: Next.   
  
Syd walks up to the desk.   
  
Syd: Yes, I'd like to report a case.   
  
Clerk: Of what nature.   
  
Syd: Well I don't really know exactly.   
  
Lynda appears beside her daughter.   
  
Lynda: A case for a married man who would rather spend time at his campaign trail then with his girlfriend.   
  
Clerk looks at her.   
  
Clerk: Sorry lady but we don't do that here.   
  
Syd: But....But.......  
  
Syd turns to Lynda.   
  
Syd: Thanks a lot mother.   
  
Lynda: Anytime dear. Now why don't we focus on something a little more realistic then a married man at his campaign. Like, Joanie who is so knee deep in debt she can't breathe.   
  
Syd: Mother I told her I'd help her out and she turned me down.   
  
Syd walks away from the desk and toward the exit. Lynda followers her.   
  
Lynda: But did you try hard enough?   
  
Syd sighs and turns to face her mother.   
  
Syd: (throwing up her arms) Well what do you want me to do mother.   
  
Lynda: Sorry dear but you'll have to figure that out on your own.   
  
Lynda walks through the door leaving Syd standing there, an annoyed expression on her face.   
  
Hansen house: Kitchen   
  
Syd walks into the house to find Hannah alone in the kitchen eating oatmeal.   
  
Syd: Morning sunshine where's mommy.   
  
Hannah: Upstairs with Grandpa.   
  
Syd kisses Hannah on the forehead.   
  
Syd: Are you ready for school?   
  
Then Joanie comes into the room with Jim following behind her.   
  
Joanie: Syd thank God you're here, I need you to take Hannah to school for me, I have to run down to the bank and beg for a loan.   
  
Syd: What about Dad?  
  
Joanie: I'm taking him with me. I was thinking that if they saw what happened they'd give me the loan.   
  
Syd: Joanie you know I'll lend you the money.   
  
Joanie: No Syd, this is my problem, I'm the one taking care of him, me, not you.   
  
Syd: Joanie he's my father too.   
  
Jim: I know that.   
  
Syd and Joanie look at their father, feeling bad that they were talking about him in front of him.   
  
Joanie turns back to Syd.   
  
Joanie: So can you take Hannah to school?   
  
Syd: Yes I can take Hannah to school.   
  
Joanie sighs with relief.  
  
Joanie: (hands Syd Hannah's lunch box and book bag) Here, and make sure you walk in with her, she's not quite sure where her class is yet and those teachers are never on time with getting the kids out of the car.   
  
Syd: I think I can handle it Joanie. (turns to Hannah) Hannah are you ready to go?   
  
Hannah stands up.   
  
Hannah: All ready.   
  
Syd: Good. Let's go then.   
  
Hannah grabs her book bag from Syd and puts in on her bag.   
  
Hannah: Bye mommy. Love you.   
  
Joanie hugs her daughter.   
  
Joanie: Bye sweetie. Have a good day. Mommy will come pick you up at twelve.   
  
Syd: I can get her and take her to work with me if that will make your life easier.   
  
Joanie: No its OK I was thinking of taking her and Dad to the park when I picked her up and maybe stop at O'Neils for lunch and see Robbie.   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: OK. Come on Miss Hannah.   
  
Hannah and Syd rush out the door.   
  
At the pre-school:   
  
Syd takes Hannah into the pre-school.   
  
Syd: Bye sweetie have a good day.   
  
Hannah: OK. Bye.   
  
Hannah runs into her classroom and Syd watches from the doorway.   
  
At St. Claire:   
  
Syd walks in to find her co worker Izzy at the front desk with about a zillion charts in front of her.   
  
Syd: Are we busy today?   
  
Izzy: Kind of. There's a girl about thirteen in exam three with a sprained wrist.   
  
Syd takes the chart.   
  
Syd: Thanks. Let me just put my stuff away.   
  
Syd goes back to the office to put her stuff away, Izzy follows.   
  
Izzy: How's your father doing?   
  
Syd: Well he's up and down. I miss him, I miss the way things were.   
  
Izzy: Things will get better.   
  
Syd nods. She slams her locker shut and heads to exam three. She pulls open the curtain to find a girl with dark hair sitting on the table. She looks about fourteen or fifteen.   
  
Syd: Hi I'm Dr. Hansen and you are?   
  
Girl: Allie Henderson.   
  
Syd: I understand you have a sprained wrist here huh?   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: I fell down the stairs at school.   
  
Syd: OK I'm just going to examine you.   
  
Syd pulls up Allie's shirt and notices a lot of bruising up and down her arm.   
  
Syd: Sweetie how did you get this bruising.   
  
Allie: It happened when I fell down the stairs.   
  
Syd: These bruises look a few months old.   
  
Allie begins to look nervous.   
  
Allie: I fall a lot I'm very clumsy.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: OK I'm going to splint your wrist, I need a parents permission in order to give you something for the pain. Is there anyone here with you?   
  
Allie: No I came by myself. I'm supposed to be at school, my father would kill me if he knew I was here. He doesn't trust doctors or anyone for that matter.   
  
Syd: well where does he work and I'll give him a call.   
  
Allie: No Dr. Hansen, its fine, I'm just gonna go now.   
  
Syd: Hold on Allie I'd like to examine you a little more.   
  
Allie sighs and leans back on the table.   
  
Allie: Well will you make it fast I am missing a class.   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Syd examines Allie and finds several large bruises on her back and arms.   
  
Syd: I'll be right back Allie, just sit tight.   
  
Syd goes out to Izzy.   
  
Izzy sees the look on Syd's face.   
  
Izzy: Something wrong?   
  
Syd: Call Social Services and the police, we've got an abuse case. I found bruises on Allie's arms and back and they weren't from falling.   
  
Izzy: Are you sure?   
  
Syd: I wouldn't be asking you to do this if I wasn't sure.   
  
Izzy nods and reaches for the phone.   
  
Syd goes back to Allie's room and finds Allie reading a book.   
  
Syd: What are you reading?   
  
Allie: The Diary Of Anne Frank. She was thirteen when she started writing in her diary and I'm almost fifteen, that's when she stopped and died.   
  
Syd: Her father gave it to her for a birthday present.   
  
Allie: Can I go now?   
  
Syd: Not quite yet. I need to ask you some questions. Allie do you live with both your parents?   
  
Allie: No, my mom died when I was two from breast cancer.   
  
Syd: What about your dad, what does he do?   
  
Allie: Not much. He drinks a lot and he works at the gas station. He started drinking after mom died and he's been doing it ever since.   
  
Syd: Does your father ever hit you. I found a lot of bruising on your back and they looked a few months old.   
  
Allie looks down.   
  
Allie: I told you I fall a lot.   
  
Then they hear yelling.   
  
Man: Where is my daughter, you tell me where she is right now or I'm calling the police.   
  
Syd goes out into the lobby.   
  
Syd: Can I help you?   
  
Man: Yeah, I believe you have my daughter here, the school called and said she wasn't in school.   
  
Syd: Your daughter has a sprained wrist. Did you know about that? Is her name Allie?   
  
Man: Yeah, what's it to you?   
  
Syd: Mr. Henderson I found a lot of bruising on your daughter's arms and back do you know about that?   
  
Mr. Henderson: I don't know what you're talking about.   
  
Syd: I think you do.   
  
Mr. Henderson pushes past Syd and storms into the examine room where Allie is waiting.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Why aren't you in school?   
  
Allie: Because my wrist hurt.   
  
Mr. Henderson grabs Allie by the arm.   
  
Mr. Henderson: You get your little self to school right now.   
  
Allie looks at her father.   
  
Allie: Have you been drinking again dad?   
  
Mr. Henderson doesn't respond he grabs Allie and drags her out the door.   
  
Syd turns to Izzy.   
  
Syd: Get me her address, I'm going over there, we could have a serious problem here.   
  
Izzy: Shouldn't I call the police?   
  
Syd nods. She quickly grabs her coat and rushes out the door.   
  
Henderson House:   
  
Mr. Henderson pushes Allie against the wall and slaps her across the face.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Why did you disobey me like that? I told you not to go to the doctor, you can't trust people like that, now go to your room.   
  
Allie starts crying.   
  
Allie: But my wrist hurt dad.   
  
Mr. Henderson: GO!!  
  
Then the doorbell rings and Mr. Henderson answers it.   
  
Mr. Henderson: (to police officer) Yeah, what do you want?   
  
Officer: Mr. Henderson we have reason to believe that your daughter is in great danger. Dr. Syd Hansen found bruising on Allie's back and arms. I have to ask you to come with me down to the station for questioning.   
  
Then Syd comes up behind the officer.   
  
Syd: Do this for your daughter Mr. Henderson.   
  
Mr. Henderson: I do not hit my daughter, why are you implying that Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: Mr. Henderson Allie came in with a sprained wrist and you don't get those types of injuries from falling down the stairs.   
  
Then Allie appears in the doorway, she was a huge bruise on her left cheek.   
  
The officer sees Allie and turns to Mr. Henderson.   
  
Officer: You're under arrest for child abuse. Please place your hands behind your back. I won't cuff you in front of your daughter if you corporate with me.   
  
Mr. Henderson looks at Syd.   
  
Mr. Henderson: You're going to pay Hansen.   
  
Syd: Oh I really doubt that.   
  
Allie came over to Syd and hugged her, crying.   
  
Allie: I'm so glad you came when you did, how did you know?   
  
Syd: I figured it out, you don't get an injury like yours from falling down the stairs and you had a lot of bruising on your back and arms. Don't worry your father won't hurt you again.   
  
Allie: What's going to happen now?   
  
Syd: Well why don't you gather up your stuff and we're going to take you to the group home to get you processed and then we'll see after that.   
  
Allie nods and Syd follows her to her room.   
  
Hansen house:   
  
Joanie is getting ready to go get Hannah. She has just gotten back from the bank and was successful. The bank finally let her have the loan after much convincing.   
  
Joanie: Dad are you ready?   
  
Jim comes into the kitchen.   
  
Jim: Where's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: She's at school dad we have to go pick her up.   
  
Jim nodded and followed Joanie out the door. Soon they arrived at the pre school and Joanie went in to get Hannah.   
  
Hannah: (holding up a picture of a family) Mommy look what I made, Its our family.   
  
Joanie bent down to her daughter.   
  
Joanie: Honey that's great. Tell your teacher bye, we have to go Grandpa is in the car. We're going out to lunch and then to the park.   
  
Hannah: Yay.   
  
Joanie and Hannah go to the car and find Jim flipping the stations on the radio.   
  
Jim: There's nothing good on.   
  
Joanie gets in the driver seat and Hannah gets in the back.   
  
Joanie: Are you ready for lunch dad? We're going to see Robbie.   
  
Jim nods and they drive off toward O'Neils.   
  
At Social Services:   
  
Syd and Alex are talking about what to do about Allie. Allie is in the waiting room reading The Diary Of Anne Frank.   
  
Syd: Well I could take her for a few days. I'm sure she'd be a great help in watching Hannah.   
  
Alex: Syd I don't want to do that to you, you have your father and stuff to worry about.   
  
Syd: I'll talk to them tonight and see what they think. In the mean time what will happen to her.   
  
Alex: She'll have to go to the group home.   
  
Syd: I just can't bear to send her to that place. Why don't I take her for the day and try to track down my family. I'll call you if we've made a decision otherwise I'll take her to the group home myself.   
  
Alex stands up.   
  
Alex: You are one stubborn woman Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Well if you would have known my mother you would have understood.   
  
Syd grabs her purse and goes out to the waiting room where Allie is waiting.   
  
Allie stands up when she sees Syd.   
  
Allie: What did he say?   
  
Syd: I'm afraid I have to send you the group home unless I can track down my family. You are spending the day with me though.   
  
Allie throws her arms around Syd.   
  
Allie: Thank you Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd holds her for a minute. She realizes that the girl probably had never been shopping or gotten to do girl things.   
  
Syd: You're welcome kiddo.   
  
Syd and Allie go to Syd's car and get in. Syd starts the car and backs out of the parking lot.   
  
Syd: Where would you like to go?   
  
Allie: How about O'Neils bar and grill.   
  
Syd: Sounds like a plan to me, my brother Robbie works there.   
  
Allie: Cool.   
  
Syd drives to O'Neils and when they walk in they find Joanie, Hannah and Jim sitting at a nearby table and Robbie at the bar.   
  
Joanie looks up surprised.   
  
Joanie: Syd what are you doing here?   
  
Syd: I need to talk to you, about something really important.   
  
Joanie stands up.   
  
Joanie: Sure.   
  
Syd turns to Allie.   
  
Syd: Allie this is my sister Joanie, my dad Jim and Joanie's daughter Hannah.   
  
Allie: Hi.   
  
Joanie: Hi Allie. Are you a patient's of Syd's?   
  
Allie: Yes. My father hits me so he got arrested. Dr. Hansen said I could spend the day with her.   
  
Joanie looks at Syd and Syd motions for her to come over, out of earshot of Allie.   
  
Joanie: Syd what's going on?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Allie came into the clinic this morning with a sprained wrist. I examined her and found bruising up and down her arms and all over her back. Her father abuses her, bad and he drinks. Her mother died when she was two and I had her father arrested this morning. She has nowhere else to go Joanie. I was hoping she could stay with us for a few days, a week tops just until we can find her a home.   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Joanie: Syd with Dad and Hannah and me being out of work how are we going to manage. Dad's hospital bills are through the roof and we're barely getting by as it is.   
  
Syd: I'll take care of her Joanie. I think it would be good for you and dad both, and Hannah too. She could baby-sit Hannah for you and you could take a break.   
  
Joanie: Where is she going to sleep?   
  
Syd: The upstairs guest room. Joanie if you don't want me to do this then I won't.   
  
Joanie: We really need to talk about this.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: ok fine we'll talk about it tonight.   
  
Joanie and Syd go over to where Allie is talking to Jim.   
  
Allie: Is the bullet still in your head?   
  
Jim: No they took it out.   
  
Allie: Oh. How did you get shot? Who shot you?   
  
Jim: That parts a little fuzzy.   
  
Allie: Oh, sorry.   
  
Jim: Its ok.   
  
Syd: Are you having fun Allie?   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: Do I have to go back to the group home Syd? I'm eighth grade; I don't want to be the oldest kid there.   
  
Syd: You won't be.   
  
Allie sighs.   
  
Allie: I guess.   
  
Syd sits down beside her.   
  
Syd: Don't worry about that now kiddo, just concentrate on having fun. Don't worry we'll figure something out.   
  
  
That night: Hansen home:   
  
The Hansen's are in the living room trying to decide what to do about Allie.   
  
Joanie: Syd do you know anything about this girl?   
  
Syd: I know she wouldn't hurt a fly. Joanie she's so sweet and she's been through a lot Her father hits her.   
  
Joanie: That's terrible.   
  
Syd: I know which I why she needs somewhere safe to stay.   
  
Joanie: How long would she have to stay?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Jim: where is she going to sleep?   
  
Syd: I was thinking the guest bedroom since Robbie no longer lives here. She'd only be staying a week or two.   
  
Jim nods.   
  
Jim: Ok by me.   
  
Syd turns to Joanie.   
  
Syd: Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Ok ok she can stay, you're right Syd she will help with Hannah. Did you see the way she was with her today?   
  
Syd: Yes. Great its official I'll go get her after school tomorrow.   
  
Group home: Next day around three thirty.   
  
Syd goes into the group home to find a lady sitting at the front desk. She goes up to it.   
  
Lady: Can I help you?   
  
Syd: Yes I'm looking for Allie Henderson.   
  
Lady: In back, she just got home from school.   
  
Syd: Thank you.   
  
Syd goes in the back room to find Allie reading.   
  
Syd: Allie?   
  
Allie looks up.   
  
Allie: Dr. Hansen what are you doing here?   
  
Syd: I came to say that you're staying with us.   
  
Allie jumps up and hugs Syd.   
  
Allie: Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me.   
  
Syd: You're welcome kiddo. I've just got to go by Alex's office and sign a whole lot of papers; do you want to come with me?   
  
Allie nods and quickly grabs her stuff. They go out to the car and Syd puts it in the trunk.   
  
Syd: Joanie got the guestroom all ready for you and Hannah will be excited to see you, you were really good with her yesterday.   
  
Allie: I'm not your normal teenager, I would rather spend time with family and my close friends then hang out at the mall with guys and stuff.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Well I'm glad to hear that.   
  
Syd pulls into the parking lot of the Social Services office and finds a parking spot.   
  
Syd: You can bring your book if you want so you won't be bored.   
  
Allie grabs The Diary Of Anne Frank and gets out of the car. She follows Syd into the office.   
  
Alex: Back so soon Syd?   
  
Syd: My family said yes.   
  
Alex: Let's go back to my office and talk.   
  
Syd: Allie you can stay out here and read.   
  
Allie nods and sits down on the couch.   
  
Syd goes back to the office and Alex shuts the door.   
  
Alex sits down at his desk.   
  
Alex: Are you ready to take on this responsibility?   
  
Syd: Yes. It's been three years since Lilly.   
  
Alex: I'm just going to warn you, she may rebel, and she probably feels unworthy.   
  
Syd: That's so sad.   
  
Alex: It's a reality and you have to be prepared for it.   
  
Syd: When can I take her home?   
  
Alex: Well since she's already with you, she can go home with you tonight.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Hansen home: later that night:   
  
Joanie and Jim are in the kitchen preparing dinner. Hannah is sitting at the bar.   
  
Hannah: I want sippie cup.   
  
Joanie: Hannah we've been over this, big girls drink out of big cups.   
  
Then the door opens and Syd walks in with Allie.   
  
Syd: Hi guys, you remember Allie don't you.   
  
Joanie: Hi Allie, welcome.   
  
Allie: Thanks.   
  
Hannah: Mommy I want sippie.   
  
Allie goes over to Hannah.   
  
Allie: Hannah do you want to be a big girl?   
  
Hannah: Yes.   
  
Allie: Well I'm a big girl; do you want to drink out of a cup like mine?   
  
Hannah: A cup like yours?   
  
Allie: We can have the same cup.   
  
Hannah brightens.   
  
Hannah: OK.   
  
Allie smiles and pats Hannah on the back.   
  
Allie: That's what I thought you'd say.   
  
Syd: Allie would you like to see your room before dinner?   
  
Allie: Sure, that'd be great.   
  
Syd winks at Joanie and heads upstairs, Allie following behind her.   
  
Syd: You were really good with Hannah back there. Do you work with kids a lot?   
  
Allie: Well sometimes I help out at the daycare right by your clinic.   
  
Syd: That's great.   
  
Syd goes into the guestroom, which has been fixed up.   
  
Allie goes in and looks around.   
  
Allie: This is nice.   
  
Syd: We'll get your stuff in here after dinner.   
  
Then Joanie calls up the stairs.   
  
Joanie: Syd, Allie dinner is ready.   
  
Syd: (calls back down to her) Coming Joanie. Come on Allie; let's go eat dinner, your first official meal at the Hansen house.   
  
In the dinning room:   
  
Robbie and Tina are eating dinner with the Hansen's and Pete is over at a friend's house.   
  
Robbie: So Allie are you from Providence originally?   
  
Allie: Yep, lived here all my life. I was a patient of Syd's my father hit me.   
  
Robbie looks at Syd.   
  
Allie: its OK, I'm used to it.   
  
Syd: You're safe here Allie, we just want you to know that.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Thanks.   
  
After dinner Joanie and Syd are cleaning up the kitchen. Allie is in the living room with Jim and Hannah. Robbie and Tina have gone home.   
  
Joanie: Syd Allie is really good with Hannah.   
  
Syd: She's around kids a lot; she volunteers at the daycare by the clinic.   
  
Joanie: That's great.   
  
Syd: (wiping a plate) Joanie just give her a chance, she's been through a lot and she needs a break.   
  
Joanie: I didn't say anything.   
  
Syd: Well you were thinking it.   
  
Then Jim and Allie come into the room.   
  
Jim: Syd do you want to play concentrate?   
  
Syd: Dad I'm sort of busy right now, why don't you get Allie to play with you.   
  
Jim: OK.   
  
Allie: Sure I'll play with you, but I don't know how to play.   
  
Jim: I'll teach you, come on.   
  
Jim and Allie go back into the living room.   
  
Joanie looks at Syd.   
  
Joanie: Wow.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Allie is in her room getting settled. Syd was able to get all of her stuff from the house, including her CD player. She is listening to The Back Street Boys when there is a knock at the door.   
  
Allie: Come in.   
  
The door opens and Syd walks in.   
  
Syd: Getting settled OK?   
  
Allie: Yes, thanks. Your father is really good at concentration. Is that for his therapy?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Syd sits down on the bed.   
  
Syd: What time does your school start?   
  
Allie: Eight thirty till three thirty.   
  
Syd: Great! Well I can drop you off on my way to work.   
  
Allie: I'm so surprised that you were able to get me this fast. Normally kids stay in there for months before someone finally decides to take them in.   
  
Syd: Yeah well I couldn't bear to see you in that place.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: it was pretty pathetic.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: You get some rest kiddo.   
  
Allie: Night Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Allie you can call me Syd.   
  
Allie: OK. Night Syd.   
  
Syd: Good night.   
  
Syd leaves the room and closes the door behind her.   
  
Next morning:   
  
Joanie goes downstairs to find Syd already up.   
  
Joanie: Syd Allie is a generous.   
  
Syd: How's that.   
  
Allie: She was able to get Hannah to agree on a shirt to wear. Syd she's staying.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Well someone's mood changed quickly.   
  
Joanie: She's really good with kids.   
  
Syd: I know. Well I gotta go. Where's Allie?   
  
Joanie: Upstairs with Hannah.   
  
Syd: We have to leave soon.   
  
Syd goes upstairs to find Allie in Hannah's room.   
  
Syd: Allie come on we have to go.   
  
Allie: OK. Come on Hannah.   
  
Allie grabs her backpack and takes Hannah's hand. Together they go downstairs.   
  
Syd goes into the kitchen to find Jim at the table.   
  
Syd: Bye dad.   
  
Jim: Bye. Bye Allie.   
  
Allie: Bye.   
  
Allie and Syd rush out the door and Joanie starts fixing Hannah's breakfast.   
  
In the car:   
  
Syd: So how many more weeks of school do you have before you are an official high schooler?   
  
Allie: Five more weeks. I can't wait till high school I'm so pumped.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I was too at your age. Allie I just want you to know that you're safe with me, your father is not going to hurt you again.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: I know.   
  
Syd pulls into the parking lot of the school and stops at the curb.   
  
Allie: Pick me up at three thirty.   
  
Syd: Joanie or I will. The clinic is just around the corner why don't you just meet me there.   
  
Allie: OK, will do. Bye.   
  
Syd: Bye. Have a good day.   
  
Allie gets out of the car and goes up the stairs. Syd drives to the clinic.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd walks in to find Izzy at the front desk.   
  
Izzy: How did things to with Allie?   
  
Syd: Well I took her home last night. I'm applying to be a foster parent to her and Alex gave me a temporary visual license.   
  
Syd goes back to the office, Izzy follows.   
  
Syd: She's adjusting well and she's great with Hannah. She's coming here after school so you can officially meet her.   
  
Izzy: That was quite a leap you took, taking her in so quickly.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I just couldn't bear to see her in that group home. Plus its been three years since Lilly.   
  
Izzy: (with a questioning look on her face) Lilly?   
  
Syd: It's a long story, I'll explain later. Let me see those patients.   
  
  
At the middle school:   
  
Allie is at her locker getting books out for her first class.   
  
Girl: (yells her name) Allie!!  
  
Allie turns around to see her best friend Ashley running toward her.   
  
Ashley: I heard what happened. Are you like living in the group home or with strangers? Is your father in jail?   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: I'm not living with strangers, I'm living with Dr. Sydney Hansen who runs the free clinic down the street. Yes, my father did get arrested and it doesn't matter if he gets help or not I'm not going back to him. Him abusing me went on way too long.   
  
Ashley: Is Dr. Hansen nice?   
  
Allie slams her locker shut and puts her books in her bag.   
  
Allie: Very nice. She has a niece named Hannah and she's soo cute. Her father got shot in the head and is going through therapy. Her sister Joanie is trying to take care of her father and daughter. Please Ash don't tell anyone what I just told you.   
  
Ashley: I won't. Well we gotta get to class. See ya later.   
  
Allie: Bye.   
  
Later that day: Clinic: Around three thirty.   
  
Allie walks in the clinic to find Syd finishing up with a patient.   
  
Syd: (coming out of an exam area) Take these four times a day and if the pain continues then come back and see me.   
  
Syd watches the patient leave and then notices Allie.   
  
Syd: (hugs her) Hi. How was your day?   
  
Allie: it was Ok. I got an A on my math quiz and I have tons of work to make up from missing Monday."   
  
Syd: Well I can help you with that. Do you want to go do your homework in my office? I'm going to be here till around six or so.   
  
Allie: Can I go home and see what Joanie is up to?   
  
Syd smiles. She can't believe that Allie is already referring to the Hansen house as home.   
  
Syd: Sure. I've got to go by the hospital anyway so I'll run you home.   
  
Allie nods and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: Izzy I'm going to the hospital and I'm going to run Allie home.   
  
Izzy nods.   
  
Syd: Ok kiddo let's go.   
  
Syd and Allie go in the car and head home. Syd drops Allie off and drives to the hospital.   
  
Hansen home:   
  
Joanie and Jim are in the living room when they hear the door slam.   
  
Allie: (coming into the living room) Hi guys.   
  
Joanie: Hi Allie how was school?   
  
Allie sits down on the couch beside Joanie.   
  
Allie: Ok. Where's Hannah?   
  
Joanie: Down for her nap. Did Syd drop you off?   
  
Allie: Yes. I'm gonna go straighten up my room, I didn't finish unpacking last night.   
  
Joanie nods and turns to Jim.   
  
Jim: She's nice.   
  
Joanie: Yeah she is.   
  
Up in Allie's room:   
  
Allie is unpacking and is listening to music very low as to not wake Hannah. She is getting stuff situated in her new room. She pulls out a picture of her father and anger boils up inside her.   
  
Allie: (to herself) Why did you do this to me? Why?   
  
Allie throws the picture across the room, throwing it against the wall. It breaks into a million pieces. Ally starts crying and lays down on her bed, covering her head with a pillow.   
  
Downstairs:   
  
Jim and Joanie hear the crash.   
  
Joanie: What the heck?  
  
Joanie quickly goes upstairs to see what the crash was. She peeks in on Hannah and sees that Hannah is still asleep. Then Joanie notices that Allie's door is ajar. She goes over and peeks in. A picture is lying in a million pieces and Allie is on her bed with a pillow over her head. Joanie goes over to her and sits down on the bed.   
  
Joanie: Allie are you OK?   
  
Allie sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes.   
  
Allie: I'm just so mad. When I saw his picture I started remembering all the stuff he used to do to me. The way he yelled, but then I would remember all the good times we had, like when we went to the park, the times that he was actually sober. I miss him but in a way I'm glad he's gone.   
  
Joanie hugs her.   
  
Joanie: I know.   
  
Allie breaks free from Joanie's grip.   
  
Allie: You don't need to hear all of this.   
  
Joanie: No, its ok. I know what its like to have a father disappointed in you, believe me I've done my share of disappointing things. Once you're here long enough you'll understand.   
  
Allie: I was really surprised that Syd wanted to take me in, I mean, I can have my off days.   
  
Joanie: so can I believe me? You're doing great with Hannah, I know we've only known you less then twenty four hours but Hannah is already attached to you.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: My friend Ashley always says I have a way with kids. I don't like to see them upset or crying. I guess it reminds me of how I felt when my father would hit me. Oh I gave my best friend Ashley the phone number here, is that OK?  
  
Joanie: Yeah that's fine. Now what do you say I help you fix up this place, I don't know about you but it could use some work.   
  
Allie: Yeah I'd like that.   
  
Joanie and Allie start fixing up Allie's room.   
  
Later that night: around six o'clock:   
  
Syd comes in to the kitchen to find Allie, Joanie and Jim all there preparing dinner. Hannah is sitting at the table drawing a picture.   
  
Syd: Hi.   
  
Allie: Hi Syd. You have to see what me and Joanie did to my room, its awesome.   
  
Syd puts her stuff on the table and sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: I can't wait to see it.   
  
Hannah gets up from the table and goes over to Allie who had dishes in her hands.   
  
Hannah: (excitedly) Allie look what I drew?   
  
Allie: That's great Hannah, what is it?   
  
Hannah: A picture of me and you at the zoo.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Hannah: Can you draw with me?   
  
Allie: Well I have to set the table why don't we color after dinner?   
  
Syd: I'll set the table you go play with Hannah.   
  
Allie hands Syd the plates.   
  
Allie: Thanks.   
  
Syd: No problem.   
  
Allie and Hannah go into the living room.   
  
Syd begins placing the plates at the table.   
  
Joanie: Syd I need to talk to you. (whispers) about Allie.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Why? What's wrong?   
  
Joanie looks around to make sure Allie doesn't hear their conversation.   
  
Joanie: Well today I heard this loud bang. I went upstairs and found Allie on her bed crying and a picture was broken into ten million pieces. I think she's more upset about this whole thing then she's letting on. I talked to her but I thought maybe you should talk to her.   
  
Syd: Joanie she's going through a rough time right now, she has been abused all her life and she needs to feel safe somewhere. Its probably going to take a while before she can feel safe here or anywhere for that matter.   
  
Joanie sighs.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, you're right.   
  
Syd: Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'll talk to her tonight.   
  
Later that night:   
  
Allie is in her room finishing the last of her homework when Syd comes into the room.   
  
Syd: Hey. What are you doing?   
  
Allie: Just some homework.   
  
Syd sits down on Allie's neatly made bed.   
  
Syd: Your room looks nice.   
  
Allie: Yeah.   
  
Syd: Listen Joanie told me what happened today. It doesn't surprise me that you got upset. This is a really difficult thing for any kid to deal with.   
  
Allie sighs and turns around to face Syd.   
  
Allie: Its just that when I saw his picture I got really angry, and I started remembering when he used to yell and hit me. He'd come home drunk late at night and pass out on the couch. Then a few days later he'd be all-nice to me but that was very rare. Syd even if he comes out of jail do I have to stay with him?   
  
Syd goes over and gives her a hug.   
  
Syd: No, not if you don't want to.   
  
Allie: He is my father but I don't want him to hit me again.   
  
Syd: You're safe here and its going to be a long time before your father is even close to getting you back.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: No problem kiddo. Now, what do you say we go and watch a movie or I think 7th Heaven is on.   
  
Allie: Sure. I love that show.   
  
Syd and Allie go downstairs and into the living room where Joanie and Jim are watching the news.   
  
Joanie: They found more Anthrax cases Syd.   
  
Syd sits down on the couch.   
  
Syd: I knew it.   
  
Allie: Its really scary.   
  
Syd: Yeah I know but don't worry we'll be Ok.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda appears beside her daughter who is helping Allie with her homework.   
  
Lynda: You done good Syd.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Thanks mom.   
  
Lynda: You're going to have your hands full you know. Teenagers can be a lot of work, believe me I know.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I think I can handle her mom.   
  
Lynda: In some weird way she's just like you.   
  
Syd: Why? Because she keeps her room clean? Really mother, I wasn't that pathetic was I?   
  
Lynda: No but you care about people and that's the most important thing of all. Don't stay up too late dear, you have a long day ahead of you.   
  
Syd: Do you know something I don't?   
  
Lynda: Stay tuned to the news darling, you'll find out.   
  
Lynda pats Syd on the back and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: Mom?   
  
Lynda turns around.   
  
Lynda: Hmm?   
  
Syd: What's going to happen to her.   
  
Lynda: Time will tell.   
  
Syd turns back to Allie doing her homework. She smiles, things will be OK after all.   
  
To be continued   
  



End file.
